John Wraith
John Wraith, codenamed '' "Kestrel"'' is a mutant who can teleport and former member of Team X. He is Wolverine's only friend he can trust from the team. Biography 'Early Life' John was born in 1940 in a black gospel community, where his family would be discriminated by the white folks many years until John decided to take up boxing from an early age, even before his mutation manifested, in his father's gym and joined the U.S. Army, preparing himself for the worst. He discovered his mutation during one drill exercise and rather confused by the situation and infuriated that people would not accept John for just being black, he quits the army, as he considers himself to be an 'over the edge' type of advantage and that any fight and mission would be unfair. His superiors still had his files and transferred him to a special division before John wants to quit but he gets interested when he hears about 'other people like him' , a team led by colonel Stryker, known as Team X. 'Team X and Operation: Africa '(X-Men Origins: Wolverine) John would follow the colonel's orders when it came to rescue the team by teleporting out of hostile situations or when threatened by multiple opponents, he would use his teleporting ability, described as 'phase-jumping', to badly injure or even kill his targets. But when it came to slaughtering innocents, John would hesitate and would rather hide his helpless 'assailants' rather than killing them in a cruel way. He would be the second member of the team Stryker would recruit and also second to leave after Wolverine decides to break up due to moral issues, the former doing the exact same thing. 'Later life and demise' Six years later, Logan would show up at Wraith's boxing gym, asking him if he knows any info of Stryker's "island". Being in good terms with Logan, Wraith would show a slight hesitation as he responded that after Logan left, the other members including him, were sent to capture mutants thus he wasn't proud of what he done, being actually hateful towards his actions. After telling Logan that Dukes may know more info as the latter was a good friend of Zero, he also tells Logan that maybe if they have a boxing match and Dukes will get 'dizzy', then he might talk. After Logan knocks Dukes out and the latter regains consciousness, he tells Logan everything about Stryker's operation including the fact that Victor Creed was working with Stryker all along. Feeling he would be redeemed for what he done, John decides to accompany Logan in search for Remy LeBeau, the man who may know more of Stryker's secret facility. 'Death' After locating Remy LeBeau in New Orleans, John decides to guard the rear entrance from the club and after he finds Victor Creed, he engages him in combat, leaving the latter victorious as Victor slashes through Wraith's body, grabbing his spine and killing him on spot, after catching him in mid-teleportation. After Logan is outside the club, he sees Victor standing near Wraith's body, as the former takes a sample of blood from the deceased, taking his DNA as Stryker will use it for Weapon XI. 'Legacy' Wraith's DNA was later used to complete the gap sequence of Weapon XI's DNA, therefore his ability was used to make him a complete "mutant slayer". 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Former teammate and friend. #Col. William Stryker, Jr. - Former boss, field leader and future enemy. #Fred Dukes / The Blob - Former teammate and friend. #Victor Creed / Sabretooth - Former teammate, rival and enemy. 'Abilities' *''Phase-jump teleportation'' *''Weapon specialist'' *''Hand-to-hand combat expert (boxing)'' 'Trivia' *It is unknown whether the future Nightcrawler is actually the son of Azazel and Mystique or John Wraith and herself, as John may have met her in more of Team X's missions. However, since Nightcrawler's appearance is rather devilish like Azazel, then it is highly unlikely if not a zero chance for that to happen. Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants